goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Abandoned Warehouse
I got my a** kicked there. I was mugged there! Les Infants Terribles The Scourge: ''in quietly, standing on one of the upper catwalks, peers down below.'' Water Princess: '*piers through window and spots The Scourge* Interesting... Fasha *looks through window with water princess as the sky* hows it interesting,hmm... oh yeah he is wearing tights like most male heroes. '''Jökä-Face: '[Nowhere to be seen, mumbling for himself] ''He'll be confused. Oh yes, he will. But he must find out the truth. '''Water Princess:'Fasha we sho uld help The Scourge... I have a feeling he might be in a trap... The Scourge: I can hear you. Now, get out. '''Water Princess: NO... *slips through window with Fasha and stands next to The Scourge on the catwalk* Me and Fasha can help! The Scourge: No. Get out. Jökä-Face: 'I can *Coughes extremely hard, as if in pain* he-hear you... '''Steve: '*sitting on a railing* .... Joka '''Jökä-Face: '''From now on, your name is not *Coughs violently*...NOT...Steve. You are now Kira. Take care of Z, Water...girl and that other girl. *Walks away* And give them this. *Tosses video tape* Fasha I'm not some other girl! *kicks joka-face from above* '''The Wave: *kicks Steve from above* What are you gonna do now? *gets out dagger and hits Steve with the handle* Jökä-Face: '''You idiot. *Blasts Fasha with lightning* Scourge... here. Since the video tape was blasted, here. *Tosses hologram to Scourge* Open when you're home! No cheating, or it will blow! *Grabs Steve and teleports away, chuckling, and coughing* The Scourge: '''The Wave: *follows The Scourge home* I wonder what it has inside... The Scourge: Don't... follow me... you.... non canon.... ripoff... *at a secret location* Kira: Those attacks where weak Fasha *collapses* Never go near a tree when there is lightning The Wave: Scourge why are you such a heartless monster! I've lost something, you lost something, well I don't know if Fasha lost anything but the point is... Me and Fasha can help, just trust us! Jökä-Face: 'another place, moving slowly Yes. Kira, now you need to take care of *Coughs* The Scourge and his friends. Follow him, and don't be seen. I must attend my things. The Scourge: I ''didn't lose anything. Now.... I work alone. And if you follow me... don't say I didn't warn you. '''Jökä-Face: '*From Holo-thingy* So Hoodie didn't count? Haha. I like that attitude--*Coughs* '''The Wave: * hears rustling in bush but ignores it and continues following Scourge* Me and Fasha.wanted to work with you... and we intend to do so... sky/Fasha *gets up* I'm okay The Scourge: The Wave: Are you ok Scourge? The Sky: *facepalms really hard* The Last Battle AJ: '*looks through the window* Don't see anyone. *smashes window the hilt of wave dagger then jumps throught window* I have to find ''him and destroy his plan! *sneaks behind a box then looks around* Fasha: *jumps in* hi AJ, what you doing? 'AJ: '''Sshhhh... I need to look for a person that might be behind the civie attacks. He's called Beckendrov, came from Russia. When he came to Goat City he was fascinated by Saiyans and spent 7 years researching on the race. When I woke up from my... deep, deep sleep... he umm *has uncomfortable eyes then blushes a little* nevermind. O believe he is hiding here and I think he is the one behind this. *jumps on the box then on another and another then reaches a hallway* You coming or what? Krayson's Voice. Why, hello. Looking for Beckendrov? I'm afraid he's... well, he's suffering from a case of death. Fasha: *flies up* What the? Its him! Grrrrrr *shoots big bang attack at him* '''Cuco: '*Appears behind AJ and Fasha and puts hands on their shoulders* You guys shouldn't be going alone. *Has a creepy face with his sun glasses on* Fasha: What the?! '''AJ: '''You may think he's dead but I've killed him about 5 times and he always came back... and by the way *jumps on a ladder then on Krayson's back and slits his neck* '''Cuco: '''AJ! Fasha: Woah. Krayson. (Afterimage fades) Impressive, but I haven't come this far to die now. '''Cuco: *Goes SSJ* Well time to get even closer! *Fires Big Bang Attack* AJ: 'Keep him destracted! *backflips around Krayson then goes down a stairwell* Fasha: *throws Rapid ki-blasts at Krayson* Krayson. You fools can't stop what's coming! (Fires a large Ki blast at the group) '''Cuco: '''NO! *Protects AJ and Fasha and it hit by the blast* *Goes to normal form and is knocked out* uhh... *Clothes are torn* Fasha: Hmmm.... *Goes SSJ and fires Kamehameha at Krayson* KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAA! 'Hank *'Flies in as a Super Saiyan, looking at Cuco* Weakling *Rams a large axe into Krayson's spine, then flips over him and fires a Full Power Energy Wave at his face* Krayson. (Falls back into a wall, flying through it) (The window breaks open, and Nadja and Exor jump through, each launching attacks at Krayson) Krayson. AAGGH!! (Falls through another wall) 'Hank '*Smiles as they launch attacks at him and uses a Big Bang Attack on Krayson* '''Lau the G: '''You're just gonna roll over and die? '''Cuco: '*Sees Lau in visions* What... LAU!? 'Lau the G: '''Come on Cuco, I died, and you got that amazing Super Saiyan power. Now don't let it go to waste. '''Cuco: '*Wakes up* Agh *Looks around* Lau...? *Sees everyone fighting Krayshon* I'm not about to let everyone just fight and not let me join in the fun! *Goes Super Saiyan and throws a Begone!* Krayson. (Knocks back the Begone!, then smashes his fist into the floor, causing it to splenter. Fire and swords from Nadja and Exor knock him back) Fasha: Let me join in! *Fires rapid ki-blasts at Krayson* Gangnam: *calmly walks in* 'Cuco: '''HYAH! *Throws a Big Bang attack in the air then starts throwing barrages at Krayson* *Thoughts: Not yet...* 'Hank '*Uses Energy Bullet on Krayson* Krayson. (Smashes the floor, a Ki blast engulfs the warehouse, throwing everyone up above the wreckage, Krayson leaps out, screaming) Exor: EVERYONE! ATTACK AT ONCE!!! 'Hank 'Fine *Flys at Krayson with his fist charged with ki energy and punches his eye* Exor. GIANT EXCALIBUR! (A thousand swords launch at Krayson) Nadja. BLOOD FLAME! (Fire engulfs Krayson) '''Cuco: '''Okay NOW! *Swings hand and the Big Bang Attack from earlier hits Krayson* Fasha: *Shoots Destructo disks at Krayson* Zeon. SPIRIT LAUNCHER! (The rest of Zeon's crew appears, firing their own attacks) (Everyone attacks) Krayson. (The attacks clear, and he falls, smashing into the remains of the warehouse, creating a crater. A pause) M-master... I.... it.... (His eyes go blank as his Ki drops to zero) (Civilians all around the city blink, as though waking up) Civie 1. W-what?! Civie 2. I just wanna go home. Civie 3. What happened?! Zeon. (Panting) I think... I think we won. (Grins) '''Cuco: '''I don't think the war's quite over. What about the other civies? 'Hank 'They were clearly under influence, they're probably fine now *In mind-Jack:Wow Hank, you helped save the Saiyans. Hank: No dumbass, I did it to save us and you're...family. Jack: Thanks...I guess, maybe you can keep this up? Hank: Hahaha no* '''Cuco: '''ONE PROBLEM! We need to get the Dragon Balls from Namek but that will take too long. Bear knows Instant Transmission but we left him behind at the Campgrounds. Nadja. Not neccessarily. There are other Dragon Balls on Earth. '''Cuco: '''What??? There are more than 1 pair of Dragon Balls on Earth??? 'Hank 'Why does it matter to you? The war is won '''Cuco: '''Yes but a lot of people died. It's necessary. Wait... JAMES! We still don't know where he is! 'Hank 'Well first off, the dead should stay dead...unless I feel like killing them again hehehe. Second off, who the hell is James? '''Cuco: '''Lau's son -_- 'Hank '... *In mind-Jack: THE SON OF THE GUY WHO KILLED HIMSELF BACK ON THE VALKRYIE YOU IDIOT. Hank: Oh...him, you know what, you speak, I don't know these people. Jack: Fine* Oh right, him, he's probably safe somewhere. You shouldn't worry '''Cuco: '''The civies have had their hands on him since this war started, which was a YEAR ago! He is NOT fine! 'Hank 'Well, they're "awake" now. They'll have let him go. '''Cuco: '*Hears voices underground* Huh? You hear that? 'Hank '''No... (Unbknowest to the others, a small bit of wall, unlike any texture around, pops up from the earth near Krayson's body.) Fasha: *Notices land popping up* What the?! 'Hank 'What? Fasha: *Blinks* Nothing... Zeon. Well, we're having a celebration party back on the boat, so, see ya! (Leaves with the rest of the Valkryie Pirates) Gangnam: ... Fasha: ......... O_O '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: I haven't had some fun in a year....* *Stomach growls* *Thoughts: I could also use something to eat right about now* I'M COMING TOO! Fasha:I'm probably going to go and find the dragonballs. Gangnam: I Guess I will go 'Hank '*Staring at Krayson's body* ...Chaos...it ended so quickly...but it never does truly come to an end... *walks away* Something Evil This Way Comes (The small bit of wall from earlier has grown, this time about a foot high, with smaller bits of wall appearing in a incredibly large circle around it. Every few seconds the ground rumbles, and thumping noises are heard.) 'Jack '*Walks in looking terribly sad, holding a beer bottle, sees the wall's* ...Wha-Nevermind *Forms a chair and sits down, drinks the beer* '''Bear -teleports in with Instant Transmission, along with Aphida- Aphida Hey, Jack. We sensed something here. Bear Have any idea what it is? Jack '*Finishes beer, then throws it* Oh hey, I have no idea 'Aphida What's that shaking? Or does Earth usually have small quakes like this? Bear Not usually, I don't know what it is. Jack 'I assumed it was my mind playing tricks, I guess that's not the case 'Bear Think it might be natural, or do you think we should investigate, Jack? Jack 'Doesn't seem very natural, so yeah, let's uhh investigate 'Aphida When you guys were here last, did you notice anything strange after that guy, uh...Krayson died? Jack '...Uhh, oh Fasha did, there was this bit of wall that popped out of the ground, I thought nothing of it at the time 'Bear Where was his body? Jack 'By that wall *motions toward the foot high wall* 'Bear Oh, no. This isn't good. Aphida What isn't good? Bear A hellgate. Or, think of it as a reverse Tower of Babel, instead of reaching into Heaven, it goes straight to hell, and serves as a portal to let something out, or something in. I learned about them, but I have no idea how to destroy one. Jack '...Well, that's dandy, what do we do about it? 'Aphida Kill anything that comes out? Bear I dunno about that, some demons down there can get pretty damn powerful. Jack 'Hmmm, so we're fucked then...well, it was nice knowing you two, but I'll die here, fighting, I really have little to lose 'Bear I may not know how to destroy it, but there might be some people that do. I only learned a little, but there are some that dedicate their lives to studying this sort-of thing. Only trouble is finding them. Jack 'And finding them in time...do you know anything about when this could open? 'Bear It's been what? Nine? Ten days since this started growing? The ring needs to be completed, and need to grow to the same height as the first piece. So I'd say at least a week. Jack 'Huh...alright 'Aphida Well, either of you guys have any idea where we should start? Jack 'Nope *IT's away, then reappears holding another beer bottle* (Some of the wall rises, making the circle larger) '''Lau the G and Cuco: '*Fly down* 'Lau the G: '*In psycho state* Hey guys,what's up? 'Cuco: '*Crosses arms* ... '''Aphida Well, we're trying to destroy what is apparently a gate to hell, according to Saihaku. Lau the G: 'Don't worry about my psycho state, I like it, it's stronger. I have a bit control. But I might snap, so don't get too close now. I found James, he's in a bit of shock, he's being guarded at my house.I still have to find Chloe. 'Bear -mutters something for a few seconds- We might want to try The Cave of Two Lovers, I know it's a mystical place, and I can sense a few energies there. Cuco: 'Please explain what is going on...And why are we going to The Cave of Two Lovers? 'Bear Just put a hand on my shoulder or something, if there are sages there they'll explain. If they're not sages, I will. Aphida -puts a hand on Bear's arm- Lau the G: '*Puts hand on Bear's shoulder '''Cuco: '*Puts hand on other shoulder* '''Bear -ITs to the cave- Fasha: -falls through Ceiling- I thought someone was here... meh... -flies of to cave- A week and a half later, the New Z-Fighters return & Aphida -flying towards a black palace, constructed where the warehouse once was, fending off minor demons with Ki blasts- Fasha: -ki-blasting demons- Wrath: '*Flies in* HAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Slashing and firing ki blasts at Demons* '''Cuco: '*Drops in* HAH! *Fires at Demons* '''& Aphida -smash through the wall, into the demon's chamber- Narkaroth ' '-standing on Marik while choking Florence with one hand, then speaks in a deep, echoing voice- So, you finally arrive. Fasha: -clutches fist while face almost goes bright red and goes ssj- GET OFF THEM! -Uses afterimage and then fires destructo disks- Florence: -choking- m-mum? Marik: -nearly crying- Wrath: '*Grabs Fasha* You want to die? We need a properly executed plan. We can't just rush it or we'll die. A plan is the best thing, and we must use everything we got, everything. Let's start with the Z-Rush. If I have to give you guys energy from Earth then I will. Come on. John: *charging a special beam cannon* im fine Gang: So it begins *fires a mouth energy wave* 'Narkaroth -throws Florence at the Mouth Energy wave- Pathetic worms. & Aphida -charge at Narkaroth, trying to start the Z-Rush, but instead get stuck in a blow exchange- Bear -goes SSJ2- YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A WHORE! Fasha: No! hes probably killed Florence! And will kill Marik! Roxanne: -running- MUM! I found a spell book, I think it might have the spell -looks through book- ...No it does not Florence: -dead Fasha: -looks even more pissed- Wrath: 'CUCO JOHN! THE ATTACK WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON! *Charges a Big Bang Attack* '''Cuco: '''Right! *Flies by Lau and charges the same attack and it becomes bigger* '''Wrath: '''JOHN NOW! John: *fires special beam cannon* ALRIGHT *charges Big Bang* Fasha: Grrr..... Florence: Ummm..... try calming down... 'Narkaroth -delivers a heavy punch to Aphida, the grabs Bear's arm and sharply tightens his grip. A loud crack is heard- Aphida -coughs up blood, slowly stepping back- Bear TCH! -falls to knees, cradling the broken arm- Wrath: '*Big Bang Attack becomes larger from support from Cuco and John* ALRIGHT! Cuco I can handle it alone the Demon go! '''Cuco: '*Flies behind Demon and holds him* HURRY UP!!!!!! 'Wrath: '*Fires RRR Big Bang Attack* 'Cuco: '*Lets go of Demon as attack hits him and flies a bit of a distance away from him* Let's hope that did SOMETHING. 'Wrath: '''Doubt it. It'll give us time to think of something. *Flies to Bear* I have a few Senzus. I always do. *Feeds Bear one* Fasha: KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAA! -fires Kamehameha at Narkaroth- 'Narkaroth -fires a FPEW, clashing with the Kamehameha, and overpowering it- Cuco: 'FASHA! *Flies beside her and combines Kamehameha with Explosive Demon Wave* '''Wrath: '*Fires a ki blast at Narkaroth to distract him* CUCO NOW! 'Cuco: '*Pushes blast forward* Fasha: >:| Roxanne: -uses a spell that joins onto the kamehameha/ Explosive Demon Wave to be stronger- I know you'd need some help 'Cuco: '*Keeps pushing forward* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH 'Wrath: '*Keeps blasting at Narkaroth* Cuco come on DO IT! '''and Aphida -land beside Cuco and Fasha- KAMEHAMEHA! -their blast joins, pushing the wave foreward- Narkaroth You power will soon be mine. -starts laughing, then fires a FPEW at Wrath with his free hand- Wrath: '*hit then pushed back then crashes* Ow... *Gets up* That hurt... Like hell... *Fires a Big Bang Crash at Narkaroth's side to distract him* GUYS KEEP GOING! '''Cuco: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAA *Puts more power into attack* Gang: BIG BANG ATTACK *fires big bang* John: MASENKO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires a masenko* -two people are watching the fight in the shadows- 'Narkaroth -smirks, then powers up with red, crackling energy, causing his blast to expand, then looks at Wrath, throwing a Destructo Disk at his arm- Fasha: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The sound of someone yelling in anger is heard in the distance Jack '*Crashes into the room as a FPSSJ causing a crater when he lands and stops yelling, he immediately draws his hands back and gathers energy, then thrusts his palms forward and fires the Final Flash at Narkaroth yeling as he does so* 'Narkaroth Tch...YOU'LL ALL DIE! -fires a massive Kiai, demolishing the palace- Roxanne: -looks through book- There might be a spell that could weaken him! Fasha: Maybe try reading quicker! >:| & Aphida -get up, moving rubble off of them- Aphida Damnit! He did that with a Kiai?! Jack YES! '*Flys at Narkaroth firing a Big Bang Attack and then punches his gut* Fasha: That is unbelievable Roxanne: -facepalm- 'and Aphida -fly at Narkaroth, using a flurry of punches and kicks- Narkaroth -unfased by the Big Bang, then starts dodging and blocking the physical attacks- Jack AGH! '*Pulls back and uses Tri-Beam* Roxanne: And.... there isn't a spell Fasha: -_-' Again?! 'Narkaroth -throws a Full Power Energy Ball at the Tri-Beam, stopping it in its tracks, then grabs Bear by the head, throwing him into the rubble of the palace, then knees Aphida, sending her flying backwards- Jack YOU FUCKER! '*Power surges, then he charges a FPEW and IT's in front of Narkaroth, releasing it in his face* Fasha: -fires destructo disks at Karkaroth- Roxanne, you know you've not actually done anything yet, can't you use black magic or something Roxanne: O_O -looks scared- I am not using Black magic. 'Narkaroth -grabs Jack's hand, pushing it away, then delivers a heavy punch to his gut- Jack '*Coughs blood, IT's by Fasha and uses Final Flash* Fasha: -helps Jack's Final Flash using Kamehameha- 'Narkaroth -teleports behind Jack and Fasha and fires a FPEW- Jack '*Eyes widen when he teleports, then is engulfed in the FPEW* Fasha; -falls face first- Roxanne: -looking through spell book- Okay, I need to find a spell! need to find a spell! 'and Aphida -IT in front of Narkaroth, revealing a charged Kamehameha- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Narkaroth -dashes through the Kamehameha, smacking Aphida to the side and using a persuit attack on Bear- Jack '*On his knees and hands, his shirt is burnt off and his body is singed, he gets up and IT's in front of Narkaroth with a pained attempt at a smile and uses Final Flash, interrupting the pursuit attack* Fasha: -looking through book with Roxanne- Seriously you should use black magic at least once Roxanne: I'm not using black magic! 'Bear -ITs beside Jack and fires a Kamehameha- Narkaroth -fires a FPEW, overpowering the Final Kamehameha- HAHAHA! Bear -pushes Jack out of the way, narrowly avoiding the beam himself- Jack, I have an idea, but I need you to promise me something! Jack 'Ugh what? Fasha: Roxanne, next time bring books that are useful maybe a- Roxanne: I'M NOT USING BLACK MAGIC!!!!!! 'Bear That you'll get everyone away from Mifan. Jack '*Wide eyed* Z-FIGHTERS! RETREAT! GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE! *Looks at Bear* What are you going to do? Fasha: I was going to say a book on SHUTTING A HELL PORTAL! Roxanne: -_-' 'Jack 'RETREAT DAMN IT! *Grabs Fasha and Roxanne and IT's far away from the battle area, then IT's back to Bear alone* 'Aphida -walks up from out of the rubble- Saihaku, you not going to- Bear I'm going to use a technique borrowed from the Prince Of All Saiyans. -aura starts crackling wih uncontrolled energy, and a crater forms and starts expanding- Aphida NO! I won't let you! Bear Jack. -Meanwhile- Fasha: >:| Damn... I wanted to get revenge for the death of Florence and Marik Roxanne: It's okay, we'll find the dragonballs and revive them, also they might be training with King Kai... Fasha: King Kai?! 'Jack '*Shocked face* BEAR DON'T! IT PROBABLY WON'T EVEN STOP HIM! Roxanne finds the portal Roxanne: -runs in- Okay so this is where the portal is, I think I might be able to shut it down Fasha: -falls through ceiling- Hi Roxanne.... Hows it going...? Roxanne: -rolls eyes-